La Teoria de la Ficcion
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Hagamos sombras de gris.— Sasuke-centrico, SasuSaku.
1. Amanecer

la teoría de la ilusión

.

.

.

.

.

Supongo que debo empezar con algo interesante, ¿no?

No.

No voy a decir algo realmente inspirador que los haga sonreír o reír o a conectar conmigo por un pequeño hilo de _mentiras. _Si quieren oír mi historia, se van a sentar allí y van a leer hasta que finalmente entiendan lo que quiero decir. No quiero su lastima y no quiero su simpatía—no quiero nada de ustedes, honestamente.

Si aun estas allí, quieren decir que te ha entrado curiosidad y así es como voy a aventarles el anzuelo a gatos curiosos como ustedes.

Así que ahorita me has de estar reclamando, intentando que me apure y vaya al punto, o preguntándote _cual es _mi punto y eso está bien pero no te voy a complacer. Quiero decir, no es nada fuera de lo común, puedo decirte eso; no entré al valle de sombra de muerte y no conocí a Dios o algo así.

Te voy a contar una historia. Y no es una historia de amor—para nada—es una historia sobre seguir adelante.

Me llamo Sasuke, por cierto.

.

.

.

Las historias básicamente empiezan en casa o algo así; lo último que oí, empiezan en grupos de chat, oficinas de CEO y hasta clínicas. Bastante dramáticas si me lo preguntan, pero no me gustan los libros que se escriben para arrancarles el corazón a las madres y abuelas y niñas que solo se enamoraran de la tinta en el papel, así que, qué rayos sé yo ¿verdad? Mi historia no empieza así—empieza conmigo jugando videojuegos en mi cuarto.

Tenía veinte y aun vivía con mis padres; y no es nada que juzgar, mi hermano tenia veintitrés y aun vivía allí y también mi hermana de diecinueve. Así es como mi madre siempre quiso que fuera.

Era un dia lento—los conocen ¿no? Cuando empieza tarde y lento y realmente no quieres hacer nada mas que pasarla todo el dia en tus bóxers, enredado en las sabanas y jugando Devil May Cry como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Buen video juego, y hombre yo era el rey de esa mierda.

Así que si, estaba yo allí todo acostado jugando videojuegos, y peleándome con Naruto por el Blackberry Messenger y…era un dia normal, para ser francos.

Y esa es la belleza de algunas cosas, supongo, que te llega cuando menos las esperas y el momento cuando te das cuenta es algo bien poderoso. Como las viejas caricaturas, cuando el personaje que pone rígido y todo el color se le van de la cara y solo están flotando a unas pulgadas del suelo, simplemente desapareciendo.

Como sea.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando. Le estaba contestando a Naruto cuando pasó. Para alguien que no usa su teléfono mas que para checar en Google si hay un extra después de los créditos de una nueva película (Spoiler: Marvel siempre hace esas mierdas) o para obtener un Snapchat de alguna tontería que mi hermana estuviera haciendo…era bastante bueno para textear. Con una mano, chico, ¿que estás haciendo con tu vida?

Pero si, contestarle a Naruto con una mano mientras agarro el control con la otra.

Y entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar—a vibrar, porque jamás le quito el modo vibración—en mi mano, interrumpiendo mi mensaje y espantándome hasta los huesos.

Es número desconocido.

Solo el aviso de que tienes una llamada, el que los teléfonos te dan cuando están actuando raro y no pueden cargar la información.

Conteste.

Y nunca contesto para llamadas como estas porque siempre son silenciosas o algún comercial intentando ahogarte con deudas disfrazadas de promesas. Pero conteste esta; que rayos ¿no? Es un dia flojo, y no estoy haciendo nada productivo—puedo matar un minuto o dos para contestar.

— ¿Hola?

—Sasuke.

Era mi papá.

Lo que significaba que me estaba llamando de la estación. Mi papá era el Jefe de la Policía en Oto, y entonces, siempre estaba allá a esa hora…excepto que él jamás me llamaba y eso…como sea, entonces, mi papa estaba del otro lado de la llamada.

— ¿Qué?

Y después silencio.

No me colgó ni nada, porque podía escuchar su respiración del otro lado de la línea como también las voces a lo lejos. Era mas como el silencio donde estaba pensando como decirte lo que te iba a decir sin usar muchas palabras. Así es como mi papá es—pensaba las cosas, escogiendo y cambiando las palabras para que el significado siguiera allí pero no tuviera que decirlo en más de diez para que lo entendieras.

—Lo siento Sasuke, —me dijo finalmente, suspirando y algo triste.

Mi papá y yo nunca tuvimos la relación perfecta. Supongo que allí es donde mi vida si concuerda con los libros esos populares, donde el personaje principal es todo angustia y miseria porque tiene problemas con su papi. Mi papá siempre fue más cercano con mi hermano mayor y mi hermana menor; yo siempre fue el niño problema, rompiendo cosas y despareciendo y no poniéndole mucha atención a las muestras de afecto dobles que mi mamá me daba para reponer las que mi papá no.

Así que fruncí el ceño, deje el control en la cama y me senté. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No voy a mentir, realmente creí que algo le había pasado a mi carro. Era sumamente posesivo de esa cosa, enserio; no tenía la mejor pintura, pero sus defensas eran lindas y relucientes y el interior de piel aun estaba en buenas condiciones y mi Camaro '69 era _mi vida. _Gane el dinero para comprar la carcacha esa y había ahorrado para arreglarlo. La belleza esa era mi _vida. _

—Sasuke, —mi papá dijo en la otra línea, su tono nada como el duro Jefe que debía ser. —Kiba está muerto, Sasuke. Ino y Suigetsu están en la sala de emergencias. Dios, maldición, lo siento, chico.

Estaba demasiado lejos para poder escuchar el pequeño sobrenombre de mi padre. Todo lo que oí fue la noticia resonando en mis oídos. Fuerte, clara, sobrecogedora y paralizante.

.

.

.

Supongo que debería decirles porque esa mierda me puso en ese estado. Ya saben, aparte de que la muerte y las salas de emergencia estaban en la ecuación.

Kiba era mi mejor amigo.

¿Ya saben cómo tienes un círculo de amigos y aunque en realidad todos son tus mejores amigos, siempre hay algunos a los que mas apegados te sientes? La gente pensaría que era Naruto, y, quiero decir, puedo entenderlo; nuestros padres fueron mejores amigos y nuestras mamás básicamente hermanas en todo menos sangre. Y si, ósea, Naruto era mi mejor amigo pero el titulo era sobrepasado por el de 'hermano'. Tenía sentido y era mas o menos así; si me preguntaran, yo tenía dos hermanos y una hermana. Esa era nuestra relación, el maldito patán era mi hermano.

Kiba era mi mejor amigo.

Él era el patán que siempre se iba en el asiento del copiloto y nos íbamos a alguna parte, el y yo y nuestros amigos patanes. Y él era el que sabía lo que yo estaba pensando antes de que lo pensara, y el que tenía las mismas opiniones que yo y con el que me pelearía más por eso mismo.

Y después esta Suigetsu.

Otro cara de mierda que era parte de nuestro grupo. Todos crecimos juntos—todos—Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji y yo. Ese éramos nosotros, nuestro grupo, nuestro equipo, lo que quieran llamarle.

Ino era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y era la novia de Kiba. Solo por esos dos hechos, podrán darse cuenta de lo importante que ella era para mi también. La veía casi todos los días, ya fuera en mi casa o en la de Kiba cuando entraba para aprovecharme de su cerveza, internet o cable.

Por eso es que me salí de orbita cuando mi papa me llamo para darme la noticia. Toda esa gente, esos tres malditos idiotas, eran importantes para mí. Eran mis _amigos._

_MI mejor amigo estaba muerto._

Y los otros dos estaban en condición crítica, en la sala de emergencias.

Pero entiendan esto—

Mi mejor amigo estaba _muerto._

.

.

.

Lo peor de todo, era el hecho de que Kiba e Ino tenían una niña de dos años.

.

.

.

Me senté en la silla de la última fila.

Mis ojos no estaban enfocados, mi cabello era un desastre. No paraba de pegarle al suelo con mis pies, intentando que mi rodilla mantuviera un ritmo para que la niña en mi regazo se mantuviera dormida por el resto del tiempo. Mis ojos se mantuvieron caídos todo el tiempo, y nunca los levante porque era mas interesante para mi ver como la silla en frente de mi podía mantenerse en pie a pesar del peso que estaba cargando.

Y les juro por Dios, que me estaba ahogando. Apenas podía respirar porque se sentía como si todo lo que podía inhalar era el olor de la perdida y el cambio.

Así que solo me senté allí, tomando en mis brazos a esa niña sin padres, observando el suelo y sin tener ninguna maldita fuerza para levantarme porque sabía—maldición, sabia—que si lo hacía, todo lo que podría ver sería el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo muerto y juro que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. No creo que hubiera podido manejado el hecho de que no se estaba moviendo. El hecho de que nunca más se iba a mover, mierda.

El simple pensamiento me congelo las venas. Hizo que quisiera gritar. Que me parara y gritara, empujara todas esas sillas e hiciera un desastre de la recepción y marchara hacia el maldito ataúd y le demandara a Kiba que se pusiera en pie y que saliera de allí y hasta de golpearlo por siquiera considerar que esta broma era divertida.

Pero no era una broma.

Kiba estaba muerto.

Pase mi mano por los cabellos medio rubios de la pequeña niña, recordándome que en algún lugar de aquí mis otros mejores amigos, estaban sufriendo tanto como yo. Naruto estaba consolando a su novia, y Neji estaba aun mas atrás que yo, escondido en las sombras, recargándose contra la pared.

Y Karin…

…Mi hermana era un desastre. No la vi porque nuestros padres la estaban consolando. El hecho de que su mejor amiga _y _su novio estuvieran en coma…y que Kiba estuviera muerto. Karin era muchas cosas, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poner una máscara ante esta situación.

Para entonces, mis dientes estaban rechinando. No podía quedarme allí—tenía que irme, porque no podía lidiar con todo y me estaba volviendo loco y me tenía que ir.

.

.

.

Antes de que les diga que paso en el funeral—y algo paso, pero no es lo que probablemente piensan así que ni se molesten en adivinar; cállense y escuchen—supongo que debería decirles algo sobre la pequeña niña de la que les he hablado, ¿verdad?

Su nombre es Rei y es una de las protagonistas principales de esta historia. Es la hija de mi difunto mejor amigo y se parece a él también; obscuros ojos picaros y una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña mocosa descara, es lo que es.

Hay millón y medio de razones por las que Rei es importante pero empezare desde el principio. Lo parafraseare.

¿Ya saben que, cuando una mujer entra en labor de parto, es casi siempre el padre el que entra al cuarto con ella verdad? ¿Y si el padre no está por allí porque es un trabajo de parto inesperado o está trabajando, es la mamá de la mujer o su hermana o algo?

Yo estuve en la habitación de Ino cuando Kiba estaba trabajando del otro lado de la ciudad.

Yo lleve a Ino al hospital, la puse en una silla de ruedas, la acompañe y fui confundido con el futuro padre. Estuve en la habitación, mis dedos fueron aplastados más y más con cada contracción que ella tenía y yo fui el que oyó el primer llanto de aquella chiquilla.

Yo corte el cordón umbilical y la sostuve antes de pasársela a su exhausta madre.

Fue la primera persona que vio a Rei y viceversa. Y supe desde ese momento, cuando la pusieron en mis brazos para dársela a Ino, que esta pequeña me tendría alrededor de su pequeño dedo y haría lo que ella me pidiera. Dicen que tu persona significante será tu ruina; la mía fue diferente. Mi caída vino en un paquete de llantos que quebraban el tímpano, ojos cafés y cabello medio rubio con una mala actitud todo envuelto en el cuerpo de una pequeña bebe.

Se volvió mi ahijada.

Y así termina la introducción de Rei:

Después de este accidente, después que Kiba murió e Ino entro en coma…se volvió mi hija legal.

.

.

.

Así que entonces, tenia veinte años y era el padre legal de una pequeña niña acudiendo al funeral de mi mejor amigo.

No estaba lloviendo ese dia. Solo chispeando; el cielo estaba pintado de un obscuro gris y las nubes prometían que habría una tormenta mas adelante, el viento era un poco hostil y el vestido de Rei se movía en mis manos mientras que yo la sostenía, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro, una mano tomando mi camisa y la otra haciendo círculos suavemente en mi brazo. Como si ella intentara consolarme; como si ella supiera el dolor por el que estaba pasando y todos los drásticos cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor como si estuviera intentando recordarme que todo estaría bien.

Todos estaban vestidos con el típico negro—color de duelo. Yo creía que era completamente molesto; el negro no es un color de duelo. El negro es elegante. Si algo lo es, pienso que el rojo es el color perfecto para el duelo y aun así yo también me mesclaba con la multitud, negro sobre piel pálida y estaba bastante seguro de que podía oír a Kiba resoplando sobre lo cliché que era esto.

No mire cuando bajaron el ataúd. Nunca fui de los que pensaran en la muerte pero en este momento me encontré completamente incapaz de soportar la idea de…de morir…de ser vestido y arreglado para siempre acostado en un ataúd y ser sepultado en un hoyo a seis pies de profundidad…es como ser guardado para siempre.

Es como ser olvidado—como si nunca hubieras estado allí.

Era impresiónate; como fumarte un toque y flotar en el séptimo cielo, sin peso y pensando en las cosas que no pudiese encontrar tiempo para hacer en tus rituales cotidianos. Fue suficiente para hacer que mis manos alrededor de Rei se apretaran; presionándola contra mí mas para sacarme de mis pensamientos que para consolarla a ella.

Porque Kiba estaba descendiendo a seis pies bajo tierra, arreglado y acostado en ese ataúd pero no seria olvidado. Porque yo tenía en mis manos la prueba viviente de que había estado aquí por veinte años antes de que nos dejara como el patán que es.

Cada vez que veía a Rei, estudiaba su cara cuando llegaba a regañarla por portarse mal—seria como estar viendo a Kiba.

El maldito no sería olvidado. Aun andaba aquí.

Trague saliva, moviéndome de lado a lado para que Rei se mantuviera quieta y contando las barras negras en las rejas que guardaban a los muertos dentro de la cantidad masiva de tierra—como si se pudieran levantar e irse.

La ceremonia termino después de unas cuantas oraciones más y yo me aleje de la multitud, mis pasos lentos porque Rei se estaba durmiendo al ritmo de mis pasos. Mis padres estaban consolando a Tsume y Hana y aunque sabía que debía ir para que vieran a Rei o algo, en ese momento lo que quería era salir de allí.

Así que seguí caminando, solo deteniéndome cuando ellos se detuvieron a mis costados.

Había suficiente espacio entre nosotros para hacernos saber lo que estábamos sintiendo cada uno—lo que sea que fuera, era algo que jamás seria reconocido o dicho en voz alta. Simplemente sabíamos, los tres—los tres que quedábamos, los tres que no habían estado en ese accidente en la carretera.

Estuvimos allí parados con nuestras espaldas rígidas y nuestros hombros derechos y sin hacer contacto visual. Yo contaba las vainas de pasto—siempre pierdo la cuenta después de diez estoy seguro que las estoy contando dos veces—o viendo las manchas en los tenis de Naruto o trazando líneas en las arrugas de los pantalones de Neji.

—Rei…

—Está bien, —les digo, mi voz baja y gruesa.

—Eso es bueno, —puedo imaginar a Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, y pasando sus manos por su cabello, todo un relajo. —Eso es bueno…me alegro.

Hubo silencio después de eso—no hubo carrilla ni chistes, ni sarcasmo, nada intimo que solo nosotros entendiéramos que me hiciera sonreír, que hiciera a Neji reír entre dientes, ni que hiciera a Naruto reír con su tipica risa fuerte. No había ni una maldita pista de que los tres de nosotros habíamos estado juntos por años y años. Era como si fuéramos tres extraños intentando consolarnos pero demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo y demasiado orgullosos para mostrarlo.

Éramos completamente unos extraños; el completo opuesto de lo que una familia debería ser frente a la muerte de un integrante.

Había una distancia entre nosotros, en ese momento—un camino partiéndose en tres direcciones diferentes a donde estábamos siendo empujados. La distancia estaba creciendo a un enorme paso y puedo jurar que siento que no hay manera de que alguna vez nos podamos volver a alcanzar.

—Así que…te dieron la custodia, ¿eh?

Encogí un hombro, y moví a Rei a mi otro costado dejando escapar un leve suspiro. —Supongo que sí, hombre—es mi ahijada.

Y después el silencio ensordecedor regreso.

Naruto suspiro después de un rato, todos nos movimos incómodos por lo menos quince veces en el tiempo de cinco minutos. —Yo…yo.

Ni siquiera terminó y como quiera entendimos, maldición.

—Sí.

—Lo sé.

Después, el silencio regreso una vez mas y comenzamos a caminar, con Naruto a mi derecha y Neji a mi izquierda. Hicimos una pausa en el estacionamiento, hubo un suspiro un gruñido y uno de nosotros sacudió la cabeza. Había enojo en alguna parte de nosotros, algo entre las líneas que nos separaba a los tres. Había enojo y dolor e incomodidad y cuando nos subimos a nuestros respectivos carros supe, que allí habia terminado todo.

.

.

.

Cuando me fui del cementerio, no me detuve hasta estar tan lejos de casa como fuera posible.

.

.

.

¿Realmente esperaban que viviera allí, sabiendo que cada vez que Karin dejara la casa sería para ir al hospital a ver a Ino y a Suigetsu? ¿Piensan que quería ver su cara roja, ojos rojos e hinchados porque siempre terminaría llorando aun si darse cuenta? ¿Piensan que caminaría y manejaría y vería la misma mierda que vería con Kiba?

Claro que no maldición.

Me quería ir de mi maldita ciudad.

Y lo mas chistoso es que sabía que esto iba a pasar; en algún momento entre que me entere del accidente y el comienzo del funeral ya había empacado algunas cosas y las había metido a la cajuela de mi carro, listo para cuando perdiera la cordura y decidiera escaparme de esta mierda y salir de aquí.

Supongo que el funeral y el vacio que dejo en lo que quedaba de nuestro circulo y la falta de habilidad de poder tener una conversación decente con lo que quedaba de mis amigos fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Y si quiera podrían culparnos por ese momento tan patético en el cementerio? ¿Podrían haberse tragado todo y comenzar a platicar y llorar esa pérdida con tus últimos dos mejores amigos? Apuesto a que están diciendo si, y apuesto a que nos están llamando idiotas. Bueno váyanse al diablo, nadie es tan perfecto. La gente se duele de diferentes maneras.

La nuestra fue sepáranos.

Una década y media de amistad empacada y guardada en una repisa. ¿Saben, cuando un imperio cae, como todo se va al caos? Si, así son algunas amistades, lo dije antes, huí para poder ordenar mis pensamientos y molestarme a solas y cosas así. Así que irme no fue el problema; la única diferencia es que ya no iba a regresar.

Así es como Rei y yo terminamos en Konoha.

Mis padres eran de Konoha antes de que se mudaran a Oto donde mi hermano mayor nació. Verán, Oto es una pequeña ciudad—como las de las películas con las casas antiguas con patio enfrente y patio trasero y un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad. Oh, y donde todos se conocen.

Por el otro lado, Konoha, es grande y ruidosa—una ciudad que nunca duerme, las luces de la ciudad tragándose la luz de las estrellas. Debes voltear hacia ambos lados de la calle porque nadie se detendrá.

Cuando Rei y yo llegamos, nos quedamos en un hotel cualquiera por un tiempo, mientras que yo buscaba un pequeño y conveniente lugar donde vivir. Encontré un lugar al segundo dia de nuestra llegada; en el distrito del centro de Konoha, en un edificio de departamentos de color obscuro con puertas negras en la entrada.

El lugar estaba disponible en el cuarto piso, apartamento 4F—una recamara, un baño, una pequeña cocineta y una pequeña sala. Era perfecto; Rei aun estaba pequeña, así que dormía en el mismo cuarto conmigo, y cuando creciera simplemente conseguiríamos un lugar más grande. Todo era bueno.

Nos mudamos dos días después de encontrar ese lugar, después de firmar una montana de papeles y conocer a los administradores del lugar. Había tres de ellos—hermanos—y por la junta, parecía ser que la mujer era la que estaba a cargo y que sus hermanos estaban allí solo por dar una impresión, como para mostrar quien eran los jefes o algo así. Como si me importara un comino ni que me fuera a intimidar.

Como sea.

El edificio que era de su padre antes de morir fue dado a ellos, así va la historia.

No me importaba mucho pero Rei se estaba entreteniendo con uno de los hermanos y se sentía bien descansar sin una niña de dos años en mi regazo.

Así que así fue como comenzó todo—mi mejor amigo murió y mis otros dos amigos se perdieron en el Limbo, sus cuerpos en el hospital amarrados a algunas maquinas. Y el resto de nosotros nos alejamos en vez de unirnos. Yo me mude porque soy un maldito cobarde. Y no me importa.

.

.

.

Mi teléfono sonó mucho, después de eso.

Nunca conteste en realidad. Simplemente me quedaba viendo el identificador—casi siempre era mi mamá, o Karin, o Itachi y a veces hasta mi papá. Mama siempre dejaba un buzón de voz que jamás escuche porque sabía que estaba enojada y triste y probablemente pidiéndome que regresara a casa. Probablemente mencionaría algo sobre mi papá y su molestia conmigo.

No que eso sea algo nuevo. Mi papá siempre ha estado enojado conmigo; dice que soy demasiado parecido a él cuando era joven así que sabe en toda la mierda en la que me meto.

Probablemente debí haber desconectado la línea del teléfono o por lo menos haber cambiado de número. Pero no sé, nunca tuve el corazón para hacerlo; tal vez era porque cambiar mi numero seria como confirmar el hecho de que todo había cambiado. De que algo en mi vida fue destruido y estaba cambiando de caminos para poderme alejar.

Sonaba como demasiado drama para algo tan sencillo como cambiar mi número, pero así es como me sentía.

Los días pasaron uno tras otros y yo no era nada más que un tonto adormecido que los perseguía, cuidando a mi nueva hija y sin la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo. Hacer duelo por alguien era difícil; si no ponía atención a lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza, a lo que estaba haciendo, los recuerdos me inundarían y de repente me sentiría frio y solo y distante y pensando en ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ido con ellos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si _yo _hubiera manejado?

Mi manera de manejar siempre fue más peligrosa y rápida que la de Kiba pero yo siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Hubiéramos tenido el mismo accidente?

¿Hubiera muerto Kiba?

¿Estaría yo aquí, en esta nueva ciudad, en esta nueva casa, con mi nueva hija?

Y después pienso en el dia anterior y como me la había pasado comiendo pizza y tomando cerveza con mis amigos—los cinco de nosotros, en mi cuarto siendo unos completos tontos como siempre fuimos desde el momento en que cumplimos dieciocho y podíamos legalmente tomar sin tener que pretender que lo que había en nuestras botellas era jugo o agua.

Y el dia siguiente, de repente, mi mejor amigo esta muerto y mis otros dos amigos estaban en el hospital.

¿Cómo dice ese maldito dicho?

Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Pero esa era la vida que vivía ahora. Un tonto con unos tornillos sueltos en la cabeza y un pequeño terror de dos años que cuidar en un pequeño apartamento en una nueva ciudad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **am...hola? no tengo escusas, lo se. (Excepto la escuela) y lamento no haberme aparecido mas pronto.

Esta historia es de xfucktheglasses (les), (la misma que la de Encantador de Serpientes) y es un one-shot solo que esta dividido en dos partes debido a que es bastante largo. Asi que por el momento lo pondre como **complete** _(PERO AUN **NO** ESTA TERMINADO)_ en lo que termino de traducir la otra parte, es solo un capitulo mas y ya.

Es de sus historias mas tristes, y me habia estado sintiendo deprimida y cansada ultimamente asi que en vez de seguir con mis otras historias me dedique a este pequeño projecto.

Dejen reviews chicas...yo se que me la paso pidiendo haha y prometo que si recibo varios reviews actualizare super rapido :)

ya espero avanzar en Una Vez Mas, y tambien en Encantador de Serpientes.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE HAN DADO FAVORITE Y FOLLOW A MIS HISTORIAS ANTERIORES! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LAS QUE VIENEN...Y DEJEN UN REVIEW DE VEZ EN CUANDO EH! :)

hasta la proxima,

rxs


	2. Anochecer

la teoría de la ilusión

.

.

.

.

.

Así que ahora probablemente están pensando "¿Ahora qué, Sasuke?" Tus amigos estuvieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico que cambio todo y huiste. ¿así que ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de esta historia?

Bueno, está bien. Les diré; no pueden apurar la maldita historia.

.

.

.

¿Saben como cuando estás leyendo un libro y a veces no te atrae para nada como las cosas abruptamente cambian de lugar? Nunca entendí en realidad ese fetiche; realmente no me interesa—no es que lea demasiado, pero cuando llego a leer y algo cambia repentinamente en lo personal me intriga más. Me mantiene alerta—como una inyección de adrenalina. Como manejar sobre el límite de velocidad a las tres de la mañana, por la vía rápida con nada mas que el motor yendo como loco bajo el cofre, el viento y la música.

Pero al vida es así, y esa es la realidad.

Nada va a quedar en su lugar fácilmente al punto donde ni siquiera puedas sentirlo. La vida va a dar vueltas en U, curvas cerradas, vueltas amplias y se va a volver en una completa mierda igual a la terracería cuando algo te pase, saldrá de la nada y cuando menos lo esperes.

Así que cuando te cuente esta siguiente parte de mi historia, quiero que mantengas eso en tu cabeza. Quiero que te enfoques en otras cosas menos en pensar 'que rayos está pasando aquí, Sasuke, esto es tan irreal; no puede pasar así, tan rápido' porque me callare inmediatamente. Si puede pasar porque me paso.

Pueden llamarlo una historia mal escrita.

Pero yo llamo a esa mierda mi vida.

.

.

.

Su nombre era Sakura y era la barista del café donde Rei y yo íbamos a diario.

Cuando la gente me ve—este tipo de cinco pies con pelo regado, ropa arrugada y un ceño permanentemente fruncido y con una pequeña de dos años atada a su costado—asumen que soy un maldito antisocial y enojón que realmente no tendría una relación. Lo mas cercas a una relación que tuve fue con mi vecina, allá en Oto—su nombre era Kin y básicamente lo único que hacíamos era tener sexo a mas no poder.

Un tipo tiene necesidades, ¿verdad? Si creen que un tipo se va a contener simplemente porque le desagrada todo mundo, están equivocados. Los tipos tienen necesidades—_yo _tengo necesidades. Y no estoy interiormente muerto tampoco; si una chica pasa por allí y es atractiva voy a verla un segundo mas de lo que normalmente lo haría. ¿Después de todo, soy humano que no?

Pero no, Sakura se me escabullo en la manera mas obvia, solo que _yo no lo entendí._

La primera vez que fui al café fue con Temari—es la gerente del apartamento donde vivo—porque me estaba ensenando por la ciudad y cosas así. Caminamos al mostrador y ella ordeno algo dulce (creo que era mocha de chocolate blanco) y yo pedí un té y un pan con mantequilla para Rei.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de _ella _cuando ordene.

Y ella tenía _pelo rosa._

Era chaparra; como cuatro pies y medio, o tal vez cinco exactos (tal vez cinco y dos pulgadas, no lo sé) y su cabello era rosa y corto, con media coleta y fleco partido. Y sus ojos eran de este verde asombroso; todos amarillos y verdes y dorados y plateados enmarcados con pestanas rojizas y delineador morado para hacerlas resaltar.

Simplemente tome mi orden y seguí adelante.

Temari era a quien mas aguantaba, de ella y sus dos hermanos. Kankuro siempre tenía esta sonrisa sin cuidado que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver en otra gente y Gaara siempre me recordaba demasiado a mi mismo para siquiera molestarme con él. Pero Temari era franca y a Rei realmente le agradaba así que siempre me hacia el favor de cuidarla en lo que yo salía a buscar un trabajo o algo así.

También ella no me invitaba a salir.

Me hizo pensar en Tenten de hecho—feroz y sin importarle un comino de nada. Fue la razón por la que acepte ir a desayunar con ella al café cuando me lo ofrecía.

Pero bueno, volviendo a Sakura.

Realmente no la tome en cuenta hasta ese momento en que Rei se acerco al otro lado del mostrador y Sakura la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en la caja registradora. Me había sumergido demasiado en el juego que había descargado para ella en mi Ipad. No fue hasta que levante la vista que vi a Sakura tomando la orden de alguien con Rei en su costado y sus manos juntas para sostenerla allí.

Creo que la vi por su sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa muy linda.

Espere hasta que la persona de quien se estaba encargando se fuera antes de ponerme de pie e ir para recoger a mi hija extrovertida. Rei me dio esa pequeña sonrisa suya de cuando _sabe _que hizo algo que se suponía que no debía hacer y fue cachada en el acto. Sakura se rio cuando Rei escondió su cara en su pecho y me la dio cuando estire mis brazos hacia Rei.

—Lo siento, — le dije, suspirando.

—Oh Dios, no— me dijo, ajustando su camisa de los Rolling Stones y sonriéndome. —Tu hija es tan _linda._

Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que era muy atractiva, cuando sus ojos verdes conectaron con los míos y su sonrisa aun estaba intacta y no importaba que estaba usando una vieja camiseta de una banda entre sus shorts a la altura de su cintura con unas medias negras bajo ellos porque era realmente atractiva y sentí las puntas de mis oídos arder.

—No es mi hija, — le dije automáticamente. Excepto que en realidad si lo era, me recordé a mí mismo y suspire y le dije, —Quiero decir…si lo es…pero no lo es…

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había hecho un gesto hacia mi pene hasta que veo a Sakura bajar la vista a esa área antes de inmediatamente regresarla a mis ojos.

Qué movimiento tan torpe Sasuke.

—Oh, — dijo ella, sus labios levantándose ligeramente en una manera demasiado atractiva. —Ya veo.

Acomodo a Rei, prometiendo que me las pagaría por ponerme en esta posición.

—Aun así es linda, —me dice y extiende su mano hacia la de Rei. —Ven a visitarme otra vez, ok…

—Rei.

—Rei, —termina ella, sonriendo.

.

.

.

Ahora, no empiecen a pensar que yo iba a meterme directo a algo con Sakura simplemente porque jamás fue ese tipo de chico y tenía otras prioridades que conseguir cogerme con ella. Si pensé que era demasiado atractiva maldición y que me agradaba la manera en que ella y Rei formaron este…vinculo raro o lo que sea porque cada vez que entrabamos al pequeño café, Rei chillaría este largo y altísimo 'hola' y Sakura se reiría y la tomaría en sus brazos y le daría una galleta y dejaría que explorara el cuarto trasero.

Rei no hablaba demasiado, eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial.

Era una pequeña y floja niña, igual que su maldito padre. _Sabia _como hablar, pero simplemente se rehusaba a hacerlo porque le parecía mas fácil apuntar y demandar y hacer berrinche. Fue peor cuando Kiba e Ino salieron de su vida de la manera que lo hicieron. Rei era una pequeña niña entonces, pero nadie les da a los niños el crédito que merecen. Algunas veces, saben más que los adultos y Rei…Rei sabía que sus padres no regresarían por ella y simplemente…dejo de hablar.

Así que escucharla decir 'hola' a Sakura de la manera en que lo hacía…era algo.

Rei es mi hija ahora, y aun antes cuando era mi ahijada—de cualquier manera era mi hija y aunque estoy seguro que hago un terrible padre y no sé hacer nada porque nunca fui capaz de preocuparme más que por mí mismo, lo intente. Lo intente en la manera de conseguirle a Rei un gatito—la pequeña cosa, era una bola de pelo gris y enormes ojos azules. La niña se enamoro inmediatamente.

Íbamos a todos lados con la bola de pelos. ¿Quería ir al parque? Kiri tenía que venir con nosotros. ¿El café? Kiri también tenía que estar allí. Teníamos que reabastecernos de cosas para el apartamento o comprar pañales o algo, Kiri tenía que ir con nosotros también. Nunca tuve las agallas de decirle que no a la niña porque la _mirada _que me daba siempre me congelaría hasta los huesos.

Debería ser ilegal parecerte tanto a tus padres, la manera en que Rei se parecía tanto a Ino y a Kiba era…

Como sea.

Así es como entro Sakura a mi vida.

No para mí, ni sobre mí, ni para mí.

Fue por Rei.

Porque la mirada de completa emoción que había en sus obscuros ojos azules me hacia sonreír y la manera en que parecía la misma pequeña niña que robo mi corazón, corriendo por el café y sonriendo y riendo cuando Sakura tenía tiempo para jugar con ella por si quiera dos minutos me hacía sentir ligero. En casa, se sentaba y veía películas de Disney o se acurrucaba a mi lado y observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, como si tuviera miedo de que yo también la fuera a dejar.

Así que, decidí que por lo menos iríamos al café una vez al dia, cada semana, para que mi hija pudiera ser ella misma de nuevo por solo un rato siquiera.

.

.

.

Aunque no lo crean, me agradaba Konoha. era grande y todos a los que era obligado a hablarles solo los había visto una vez en mi vida—a menos que esas personas fueran Temari Kankuro o Gaara porque esos malditos eran molestos y se aparecían en mi apartamento cuando menos los esperaban para aprovecharse de mi comida y ver el partido de fut en mi cable HD (Hey, si voy a vivir, voy a vivir en grande) pero solo lo deje pasar porque Rei se sentaría a su lado, sus pies apenas alcanzando la orilla del sillón y una de sus pequeñas manos se enroscarían en los dedos de Kankuro.

Pero si, me gustaba que tenía que salir del apartamento para encontrar una lavandería donde lavar mi ropa y la de Rei, me gustaba que tenía que manejar mas de cinco minutos para llegar a mi trabajo y me gustaba la molestia de tener que encontrar una niñera si Temari no estaba disponible para cuidar a Rei mientras yo trabajaba.

Era…impredecible, supongo.

Eso era lo que me gustaba—el hecho de que todo era impredecible. Nada era como el dia anterior.

Por ejemplo, el jueves un mes después de irme de Oto. Era dia de lavar pero Temari había salido y Kankuro y Gaara no estaban por ninguna parte. Normalmente no me gusta llevar a Rei a la lavandería porque ve espacio libre y comienza a correr como loca y siempre acaba golpeándose en la puerta de la lavadora que algún patán dejo abierto. Y los berrinches de Rei son serios y detesto tener que lidiar con ellos.

Obviamente, sin mis tres niñeras principales y mi obvia inhabilidad de encontrar una a último minuto, tuve que traerá a Rei conmigo. No hay problema, llevo la canasta en una mano y con la otra sostengo la pequeña mano de Rei. Normalmente, le gustaba ser cargada porque es una floja así—a menos que vayamos al parque, porque si me estoy moviendo siquiera un poco lento para su gusto, me jala hasta que me apure.

Como sea.

Así que fuimos a la lavandería. No esta tan llena, gracias al cielo, porque cuando está llena normalmente son con mamás y sus mocosos que quieren que Rei juegue con ellos y es demasiado ruido y toda una molestia. Rei soltó mi mano y corrió hacia la máquina de dulces, solo para observar las envolturas coloridas de las golosinas y eso.

Aun si somos solo yo y Rei, siempre llenamos por lo menos dos grandes lavadoras y dos pequeñas; Rei cambia su ropa constantemente especialmente porque odia tener algo tocando sus tobillos o sus muñecas. Y como Konoha es medio frio en las mañanas, la obligo a usar pantalones y mangas largas, después al mediodía, se pone shorts y blusas de manga corta y después para la cena se vuelve a cambiar. Y esto es diario hombre.

Cargo nuestras lavadoras y me voy a pelear con las maquinas para que me den mi tarjeta de lavado después de que le he puesto dinero. Después que hago todo ese relajo y la ropa se pierde entre el agua y la espuma, me siento en una de las bancas y Rei viene y se pone entre mis piernas y me abraza, lanzando la parte superior de su cuerpo contra mí, sus piernas flotando en el aire.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el escenario al otro lado de la ventana y estaba sentada enfrente de ella cuando de repente jadeo en esa manera en particular. Se alejo de mí, como si yo fuera acido, y corrió hacia la puerta de la lavandería. Me pare de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera ir tras ella escuche el grito de Rei. — ¡Holaaa! — en esa manera que solo se lo dice a una persona.

Sakura entró, cargando a Rei y observando a su alrededor, intentando localizarme.

—Hola, —dijo ella y estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera mi salvador.

Asentí con la cabeza porque honestamente jamás supe cómo actuar cuando se trata de ella, mucho menos hablarle. Esta en este nivel diferente al mío; siempre sonriendo, sabiendo cómo hablarle a niños pequeños y adultos por igual, justo como si los jalara a todos a su órbita personal y todos estuvieran de acuerdo porque tenia esos asombrosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa para matar.

Rei la estaba abrazando, sus pequeños brazos a lo largo de su cuello y su cabeza descansando en su hombro. Sakura se sentó al lado derecho de donde yo estaba y Rei me observo con esa sonrisa picara porque siempre siente como si ganara algo cuando Sakura la abrazaba. Me senté a lado de ella y me encorve un poco y me sentía realmente incomodo maldición— ¿de qué rayos podía hablar?

—Es un lindo dia para estar atascado lavando, —dijo ella, acomodándose para poder ver afuera, su rodilla contra mi muslo. —No es verdad, ¿Rei?

La sonrisa de Rei solo creció un poco más.

—Es su culpa, —le digo, bufando y mirando para otro lado, mis brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho. —Ella es la que se cambia tres veces al dia.

Sakura se rio, acomodando a Rei en sus brazos y recargándose contra la pared. —Está bien, Rei. Los niños no entienden lo difícil que es ser una diva; tu papá es uno de ellos.

Volví a resoplar, sacudí mi cabeza y voltee los ojos porque ella ni siquiera entendía que había crecido con una hermana cuyos únicos pensamientos eran ropa y chicos y creí con eso, hombre, siempre me volvía loco. Casi soy inmune a ello…casi.

—Como quiera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto porque Sakura no vivía por aquí, Temari una vez me dijo.

Se me quedo viendo; Sakura es el tipo de persona que se le queda viendo a la gente cuando estaban hablando, como, si les estuvieran dado su atención completa. Y no era raro tampoco. ¿Ya sabes como cuando, a veces, la gente te ve sin siquiera parpadear y tienen la mirada mas rara e incómoda? La de Sakura era normal, del tipo que ni siquiera te molestaba.

—Acabo de terminar mi turno, —me dijo. —Me iba ir a casa y tomar una siesta pero el dia es demasiado bonito para eso. ¿Les importa si me quedo aquí con ustedes chicos rudos?

Me le quede viendo por un segundo y a la manera en que Rei estaba jugando el collar que colgaba de su cuello y descansaba en su pecho. Resople, sacudiendo la cabeza una última vez y me levante a agregarle algo de suavizante a las lavadoras.

.

.

.

Eventualmente, todo se asentó y pretendí que estaba bien y que Rei estaba bien y que todo estaba bien.

Algunas veces, cuando no me daba cuenta, me ponía de estos humores raros—como ansiedad—donde me preguntaba como rayos iba a criar a esta pequeña niña yo solo, ya saben. Y entonces esos pensamientos se convertirían en otros y comenzaría a recordar memorias de mis amigos patanes, recordar sus risas especificas y la manera en que nos amontonábamos en mi cuarto y veíamos él un juego de base o de fut o simplemente jugaríamos un videojuego y a veces Karin e Ino llegaría y entonces… Todo eso ya había terminado.

Y eso era lo que me hacía perder el sueño, a veces, y ver a Rei dormir a mi lado.

Algo de lo que estaba tan seguro que sería parte de mi vida hasta que muriera, se había ido.

Ya no habría nada de escabullirse a mi cuarto, no más carrilla, no más de matar a Suigetsu con la mirada porque se escabulliría de mi cuarto y se iría con mi hermana. No habría más hockey o futbol o béisbol callejero.

Me hice creer que estaba bien pero esa teoría no estaba funcionando bien a pesar del hecho de que yo—a regañadientes—había hecho nuevos amigos y conocí a una chica que podía probablemente tener fuertes sentimientos hacia si las cosas continuaban como iban. Y si aun estaba de luto, ¿cómo se suponía que, ya saben, lo superaría?

.

.

.

Le conté a Sakura la historia de mi vida una vez que ella nos acompaño a Rei y a mí al parque.

No creo recordar exactamente cuando se volvió una invitada a nuestras salidas, pero caminaríamos juntos con Rei a la delantera con Kiri cercas mientras Sakura y yo caminaríamos unos cuantos pasos atrás, platicando de algo diferente cada dia. En el tiempo que había pasado, había aprendido mucho de Sakura; era más o menos ocho meses mas chica que yo, era adoptada y tenía dos mamás, y una amiga de una de sus mamás era la dueña del café donde trabajaba.

Su color favorito era el azul rey—no el azul, ni el azul marino, ni el azul cielo…el azul rey. Se aferraba a que era un tipo completamente diferente de azul y que no aceptaría que nadie lo cambiara. Tenía una tortuga mascota llamada Lady y en sus días libres le gustaba leer libros bajo el sol.

Era una rara también. A veces hablaba consigo misma y a veces hablaba de _sí misma _como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Pero sabía cocinar y cuando terminaba temprano su turno, pasaría por nuestro apartamento con dulces gratis y nos invitaría a salir con ella al parque.

Y cuando Temari o sus hermanos idiotas no podían, ella cuidaba de Rei para que yo pudiera trabajar en paz.

Como sea.

Estábamos caminando en el parque cuando ella menciono que yo tenía ojeras y que me veía más preocupado y desaliñado de lo normal. Ya han pasado dos meses y medio desde que deje Oto, desde que mi mejor amigo murió—y ni siquiera se la condición en la que estén los otros dos y si mis otros amigos aun vivos estaban bien y si mi hermana estaba bien porque es así como yo lo quería así pero…se lo dije todo.

Le dije que huí y que era un maldito cobarde y que a veces ni siquiera pensaba ser suficientemente bueno para criar a Rei solo y que Kiba e Ino eran estúpidos por siquiera pensar que yo estaría bien haciéndolo solo y que deseaba regresar a como antes y por lo menos decirle a Kiba que era un maldito idiota una última vez porque lo merecía y que tal vez, si tuviera mi otra oportunidad, podría haber evitado que se subieran al carro y podrían estar vivos y estaríamos en mi cuarto tirando cerveza por todo el lugar y sin importarnos un comino.

Y después que termine, respire profundo y pase una mano por mi cabello, y nos quedamos callados. No quería verla o la mirada de pena por mí que me ofrecería. Porque no quería su pena—guarden eso para otro pobre tonto. Quería…no sé. Quisiera decir que quería consuelo, pero siempre he sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo como quiera.

Pero cuando ella se volteo hacia mí, sus ojos tenían todo menos pena. Se veía triste, como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y sus labios estaban en una línea triste e hizo una pausa de caminar y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y dijo algo como, —lamento escuchar eso, Sasuke. No creo que seas un cobarde. Creo que intentas adaptarte.

Y les juro por Dios que me enamore de esa chica justo en ese momento, cuando se aparto y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de irse a jugar con Rei.

.

.

.

Esta era mi vida. Mi nueva vida pues.

El desayuno en el café por la mañana, las caminatas por el parque, baños de sol en el pasto, lavar la ropa—yo y mi hija y esta barista llamada Sakura Haruno. Algunas veces, llegaría y saldríamos a desayunar o a cenar, o nos quedaríamos y veríamos películas de Disney con Rei o colorearíamos en libros para colorear u otras cosas ridículas así.

El tiempo pazo porque jamás espere a nadie y las estaciones cambiaron con el tiempo también. De pronto, ya era invierno y Rei tenía que usar pantalones y pants y mallas con blusas de mangas largas y chaquetas y era una guerra cada vez al punto en que tenía que llamar a Sakura y hacer que ella la convenciera.

Trabaje el turno de la noche esa vez. Sakura estaba con Rei y habíamos quedado en que ella la llevaría a casa; estaba lloviendo y en mi descanso me salí al callejo donde el mercado tenía los basureros. Me gustaba la manera en que la lluvia se sentía contra mi piel; suave y helada. Mi teléfono había estado vibrando mucho desde hace veinte minutos pero no le había puesto demasiada atención. No es que no quisiera, solo no quería perder mi trabajo.

Y solo recordé la vibración tan insistente cuando volvió a empezar.

Era Sakura y mi mente rápidamente comenzó a pensar que rayos estaría haciendo Rei que ni Sakura podía lidiar con ello.

—Qu…

—Sasuke, Kiri no está.

Rayos, pensé. Kiri aun era una pequeña bola de pelos y estaba lloviendo afuera y obscuro. Podía estar donde fuera.

—Ok, —suspiré, — ¿Donde está Rei?

—Conseguí que se fuera a dormir. Le dije que habías llevado a Kiri para comprarle un nuevo juguete.

—Huh…

—Odio mentirle, —gimió del otro lado de la línea. —Esto me va a destruir. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Pase una mano por mi cabello húmedo y resople, intentando buscar la pared enfrente de mí como si tuviera todas las respuestas. —Ok. Hare un trato con Shino y veré que me cubra por el resto de la noche. Te llamare cuando este afuera. Llama a Kankuro o alguno de ellos para que se quede con Rei.

—Ok, —susurró y colgué.

Déjenme decirles, que buscamos por horas. Buscamos cada rincón de los callejones, cercas de la cuadra, pasamos por las manzanas más cercanas y bajo los carros estacionados y todo. Nos empapamos en media hora pero aun así seguimos buscando hasta que la lluvia arrecio y no tuvimos otra opción más que regresar a casa, con las manos vacías.

Estábamos chorreando y Kankuro estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo una película en los canales de HBO y…con Kiri en sus piernas.

—Se escabullo a mi apartamento en algún momento, —Kankuro explico, masticando algunos Doritos. — ¿…Porque?

—Nada, —le digo, sonriendo cuando Sakura dejo escapar un chillido de molestia y se dejo caer en el sofá

Kankuro encogió un hombro y dejo el apartamento un poco después, comentando sobre cuán raros éramos y que la película se estaba poniendo buena y que iba a perder partes cruciales de información de aquí a que llegaba a su apartamento. Me senté a lado de Sakura, sin importarme que estábamos empapando el arrugado sofá con nuestra ropa y me reí porque la engaño un gato.

Sakura me miro con furia y realmente se veía linda cuando lo hacía. Sus ojos brillaban aun más con fuego y reflejaban luz de una manera que no debería ser normal. Pero entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, mencionando como me veía chistoso mojado, con mi nariz roja y mi cabello pegado a mi frente.

Y allí fue cuando la besé.

En ese momento, cuando se está riendo de la situación, riéndose de mí, viéndose tan feliz y tan Sakura con su estúpido cabello rosa y sus asombrosos ojos verdes. Su cabello se estaba llenando de frizz y su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y yo presione mis labios a los de ella y pase algo de su risa y sonreí contra sus labios porque sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en antes de alejarme e ir a mi habitación para traerle ropa seca.

.

.

.

Apuesto que están pensando 'oh si, ahora estamos entrando a lo interesante. Quiero ver las conversaciones incomodas y las citas.'

Nope, nada de eso paso. No la invite a salir y ella nunca pregunto de que se trataba ese beso. Hicimos más que eso, después; la besaba cuando la llevaba a casa después de mi turno en la noche y la besaba cuando se iba después de comer con nosotros, y una vez, la bese hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento y sus unas rascaron mi pecho y mis manos memorizaron sus curvas.

Pero jamás hablamos sobre ello.

Fue algo que simplemente llego para quedarse.

Llego para quedarse y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con ello.

.

.

.

Hicimos un maratón de películas de Disney, una noche semanas después cuando se estaba acercando Navidad. Rei estaba entre nosotros, viéndose feliz y apuntando y hablando de pedazos que recordaba en su manera rara de ser cuando no podía pronunciar la 'r'.

Cenamos macarrones con queso gracias a la petición de Rei junto con una manzana y soda. Jamás vi a mi niña tan feliz y tan bien; se movía de tener su cabeza en mis costillas a descansarla en el regazo de Sakura. La única que vez que nos movimos de nuestras posiciones era cuando teníamos que cambiar los DVD o agarrar algo de refrigerador—el tiempo voló porque siempre lo hace cuando estás haciendo cosas que te gustan.

Era por lo menos medianoche cuando regresamos al mundo real. Mulan acababa de terminar y Rei estaba dormida en las piernas de Sakura.

—Debería irme, —dijo ella, mientras yo tomaba a Rei e iba a apagar la TV y el tocador de DVD.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se me quedo viendo, parpadeando como si fuera completamente obvio.

—Solo quédate, — le dije, encogiendo un hombro.

Todo se quedo callado y nuestros ojos se conectaron y me pregunté si habría entendido lo que quise decir.

Ella no dijo nada, pero entendí su respuesta cuando nos llevo al cuarto.

.

.

.

Rei se veía más feliz.

Era año nuevo y ella estaba bien; a veces se perdería y cuando regresaba en si empezaría a llorar y yo la entendía. Porque Rei había sido lo suficientemente grande para reconocer a sus padres y han sido meses desde que los ha visto y a veces los recuerda. Y cuando eso pasaba correría hacia mí y me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cara contra mi hombro y yo tenía que calmarla de una manera gentil y paternal que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

Sakura la cuidaba—a ambos—en maneras que ambos extrañábamos. Rei necesitaba una madre y yo…yo necesitaba un empujón para seguir adelante y dejar ir.

Éramos una familia muy rara maldición; algunas veces Sakura y yo terminaríamos peleando por algo trivial o nos obsesionaríamos con nuestra conversación y pareceríamos mejores amigos intentando ponerse al corriente antes de que se nos acabar al tiempo. A Rei le gustaba caminar entre los dos, agarrando mi dedo anular y el meñique de Sakura y la llamaría mamá para igualar la manera en que ella me decía papá.

Era…raro y aterrorizante pero esta era mi vida, ahora. Tenía una familia; una novia y una hija y una triste historia que arrastrar conmigo.

Sakura decía que debería ir a Oto y arreglar las cosas, enterrar mis demonios e intentar buscar un cierre y encontrar ese final que necesitaba y merecía, asentar las cosas con mis amigos y conseguir que mi mama dejara de preocuparse por mí como probablemente lo estaba haciendo aun.

No supe cómo responder a eso y siempre acababa enojado porque no sabía qué hacer o siquiera si tenía derecho de hacerlo. Pasaron meses—casi un año—desde que pasó todo y a veces me doy cuenta de que quiero ir a la tumba de Kiba y tal vez decir mil millones de cosas horribles y decirle como estaba Rei o tal vez quedarme callado para que entendiera que lo extrañaba y que jamás lo diría en voz alta. Y no es que necesitara que lo supiera.

Así fue como me encontré de vuelta en Oto, después de mucho pelear y dejar la casa para manejar por las calles de Konoha para componerme. Así me encontré manejando por las calles que conocía de memoria hacia mi hogar natal donde yo y mis amigos siempre estábamos.

Así fue como conseguí que Karin me abofeteara cuando me vio, lágrimas gordas y enojadas en sus ojos cuando demando saber qué rayos era mi maldito problema para irme y ni siquiera dar ninguna señal de estar vivo. Así fue como mi estúpida hermana mayor se tiro sobre mí, sin importarle el orgullo, y lloro en mi hombro y me llamo nombres estúpidas que siempre solía decirme.

Y así es como mi mamá corrió por el frente y se lanzo hacia mí, me jalo y me inspecciono de pies a cabeza, lagrimas rodando de sus mejillas y llamando a mi papa y volteando hacia Sakura y Rei.

Y así es como mi papá se me quedo viendo con una mirada que decía cosas que jamás me había dicho en la vida; una tregua y un entendimiento de que necesitaba tiempo y espacio justo como él lo había necesitado cuando el padre de Naruto murió de un paro cardiaco hace años cuando aun teníamos dieciséis.

Así es como mi familia conoció a Sakura, como la vieron y supieron que ahora tenía mi propia familia y que estaba bien y que era lo mejor que iba a estar en mi vida.

.

.

.

Cuando fui al hospital, creí que estaría solo.

Nunca supe en que cuarto estaba Suigetsu pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto para él solo, donde descansaría hasta que por fin decidiera despertar. Me pregunte cuantas veces Karin había caminado por estos pasillos para ir a verlo y sentarse a su lado y en silencio demandar que finalmente se parara y dejara de ser un flojo bastardo.

En casa, pregunte por ellos. Sobre él e Ino y mi papa me hizo saber que Ino jamás despertaría pero que aun había una mínima esperanza para Suigetsu.

Tenía sentido—dolía, pero tenía sentido. Ino había estado enfrente, con Kiba. El lugar más crítico donde estar en un accidente automovilística. Kiba había muerto en el impacto e Ino había entrado en estado vegetativo. Los padres biológicos de Rei—mis amigos—se habían ido y se habían ido por siempre pero había esperanza aun para uno de mis tontos amigos.

Entre al cuarto y lo primero que vi fue el tonto acostado en la cama. Su cabello había crecido, aun blanco y lacio y algo despeinado. Estaba pálido y muy tranquilo, aun en cama, solo tirado allí como si estuviera dormido y nada mas. Me le quede viendo por un buen rato, viendo que todas sus heridas del accidente habían desaparecido y sanado y que el simplemente no estaba, perdido en su cabeza y demasiado flojo para regresar.

Después, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en el cuarto, y de que Neji y Naruto ya estaban allí.

Karin había dicho que venían a visitarlo a diaria, pero no creí que estaríamos al mismo tiempo aquí.

Esperaba que nuestra reunión fuera algo…diferente. Pero esto tenía sentido.

Vernos el dia después del funeral de Kiba en el cementerio, y vernos aquí en el cuarto de Suigetsu en el hospital.

Estuvimos callados y nos quedamos viendo por un largo tiempo. Habían miradas de enojo de ambos pero algo calmadas por entendimiento porque los tres lo habíamos sentido; los caminos que nos alejaban del otro y las interminables millas que nos superaban. Pero he leído que en algunos lugares la gente se aleja porque tienen cosas que hacer en la vida pero a veces regresan porque sus caminos se entrelazan de nuevo y supongo que esos somos nosotros, ¿no?

—Que onda, — Naruto me dijo. Se veía mas grande, su cabello mas despeinado y sus ojos aun mas azules.

—No mucho, — le contesto, entrando aun mas en el cuarto hasta que estaba a lado de Neji y me recargue contra la pared. — ¿Tu?

—Igual.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Neji pregunto relajado.

—Konoha, — le conteste como si estuviéramos jugando veinte preguntas.

—Genial, — me contestó.

—Tenten está embarazada, —Naruto dijo. —Vinimos a decirle a Suigetsu.

Mire a Neji desde donde estaba en la silla y le sonreí de esa manera engreída en que lo hacía solo para él porque sabía que le molestaba. —Felicidades.

— ¿Como esta Rei?

—Bien, — le digo. —Bien. Está en casa con Sakura y mis padres.

Naruto movió las cejas sugestivamente. —Tu…perro.

Y así…justo así…la pared que aun amenazaba con dividirnos se cayó y ramos los mismos idiotas que habíamos sido meses atrás, de antes del accidente cuando peleábamos y argumentábamos con cada uno así como lo hacen los amigos. Naruto me golpeo en la espalda y puso un brazo sobre mi hombro, me dijo sobre como Hinata y él habían encontrado un lugar donde vivir pero que siempre iba a visitar a su madre porque no quería que estuviera sola. Neji y Tenten Vivian juntos, también, y ella ya tenía tres meses de embarazo.

En algún momento, regresamos nuestra atención hacia Suigetsu y le recordamos de toda la mierda que solíamos hacer. En algún punto comenzamos a reír y a olvidar el hecho de que Neji y yo éramos los dos 'serios' y que reír no debería ser nuestra onda. Y antes de dejar el hospital le dijimos que tenía que apurarse y despertar.

—Deja de ser un flojo idiota, —le dije y le jale algo de cabello. —Necesitas un corte. Pareces una niña.

—Te estar perdiendo de mucha comida— Naruto agrego. —No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes así que deja de hacernos esperar.

Nos fuimos entonces, y nos fuimos a un lugar para ponernos al corriente—realmente ponernos al corriente—en el viejo café donde siempre íbamos y platicábamos de todo y todo. No fui a la tumba de Kiba porque sentí que no estaba listo, especialmente si Ino estaba allí—lo que ni siquiera pregunte porque no quería saber la respuesta—apenas me había reconciliado con mis amigos, visite a otro y cosas así deberían ser tomadas un paso a la vez.

No estaba listo para ir y hablarle a una tumba en vez de la cara de mi estúpido amigo.

Así que me senté allí, en la barra con mis últimos dos mejores amigos y me quede quieto.

Y cuando llegue a casa, Sakura y Rei me estaban esperando en el patio de enfrente y cuando Naruto y Neji la conocieron—y Naruto la abrazo fuerte—y comenzaron a planear una reunión me sentí…me sentí bien. No estaba pretendiendo. Realmente me sentía bien.

.

.

.

Dije que mi historia no era una historia de amor. No toda, como quiera.

Mi historia era sobre seguir adelante y dejar ir. Me tomo meses, había abandonado mi vida y mi familia y mis amigos restantes y me tomo meses dejar que todo se asentara y dejarla ir y aun hasta este dia me pierdo en mis pensamientos y me deprimo porque mi mejor amigo esta muerto y los padres de mi hija adoptiva no están.

Suigetsu está despierto ahora y él y Karin están juntos y a veces tiene episodios—la culpa del sobreviviente— pero está bien y mi hermana lo cuida bien. Todos seguimos con nuestra vida; Neji y Tenten tienen un hijo y Naruto y Hinata ya están finalmente casados y Sakura y yo tenemos a Rei y aun pequeño monstruo en el camino.

Rei está en preescolar y a crecido un poco. Aun tengo problemas para atar su cabello en colitas cuando Sakura tiene un turno en la mañana y yo tengo que dejarla en la escuela. Aun le gusta ver maratones de Disney y cuando menos lo espero, me abraza y me dice que me quiere y se niega a dejarme ir por unos diez minutos.

No regrese a Oto porque mi vida está en Konoha con Sakura y Rei y la gerente de mi apartamento y sus dos hermanos. Íbamos a visitar seguido y cuando finalmente seguí adelante—_de verdad_ seguí adelante, visite la tumba de Kiba y le dije todo lo que se había perdido desde que se fue y se mato. Ino está enterrada a su lado y cuando Rei cumplió cuatro la lleve allí y ella se puso de rodillas en medio de sus tumbas y lloro y dijo que estaba bien y que yo la estaba cuidado bien.

Si.

Yo y mi hija estamos…estamos bien.

Oh, en caso de que se olvidaran. Soy Sasuke.

Fue un placer conocerte, supongo.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota:** Hola! HAHA wow apenas termine ahorita este ultimo capitulo!

Recuerdan que les dije que faltaba una parte? bueno aqui esta.

Espero les guste y lamento los errores que (seguramente) hay. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo pero pronto lo hare para corregir cualquier cosita que se me haya pasado.

En otras cosas..ya me voy a poner a actualizar Una Vez Mas, Con Sentimiento, y Encantador de Serpientes. Tengo otros one-shot en mente y unas dos historias mas pero por el momento me dedicare a complacer a mis seguidores de UVM y ES que ya esperaron un buen hahaha

bueno muchas gracias por sus favorites y follows...y como ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS! :)

Hasta la proxima

rxs


End file.
